mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Anger
Anger, a Namodian and, well, a scientist, is the main mascot of the user Race6000. While he has many misadventures with Ashol, he hates all those who appose him, and on occasion, even turns on Ashol when he starts becoming the voice of reason. However, he can be extremely kind... If he wants to. Summary Name: Anger Jaivjin Species: Namodian Home: His Space Station Basic Personality: Somewhat rude, can be nice, doesn't like a lot of people. Advanced Personality: Anger is a mix of things. He's aggressive, yet an honest and caring person. However, he doesn't feel attached to people very easily. He can be helpful, and knows a lot of knowlege, but he kinda needs to gain your full trust and confidence to actually tell you everything. However, once he has learned to trust you, he will happily be your friend and ally, with nothing in the way unless betrayed. He can also be quite sneaky... Catch Phrase: "Anything happening today means absolutely nothing, if tommorrow will any better." ~Anger History Anger's family were made up of two Namodian adults, a mother and a father, obviously, and four young kids. His mother, named Aninya, is a kind, nice namodian, unlike many of the others. She and her husband, Kindori, who was secretly an evil criminal mastermind, raised four kids. They felt that, when they grew up, they'd have learned more from eachother than they'd of from her. They decided to create one last child, through the traditional cloneing methods. He was to be the good one, due to the other four being too adventurous for their taste. They'd teach him many things. But, before they could, things went wrong. But before we get to that, they named their child Davoir. He was small compared to when his other siblings were his age. Though his oldest brother and sisters kindly played with him, not doing anything too dangerous, his youngest brother kept his distance, and turned his back on Davoir. This sibling's name was Payn, who was a cruel, monster of a child. He hid his cruelty when his parents were around, so that he seemed to be an okay kid. Davoir had a nice life, other than Payn constantly being rude to him. However, things grew... dark... on Davoir's third birthday. It started as a nice and dandy day. When a Namodian turns three years old, many start growing smarter at an expanencial rate. Davoir was one of these lucky kids. His family threw a nice party for him. (Other than Payn., who ignored the fact it was Davoir's special day.) Then, the sky turned red. What seemed like a giant eyeball with horns rose up from the center of their asteroid. It gave a mighty roar, despite it being mouthless. (Though then again, Namodians usually don't have mouths either.) It looked at them all. Payn, the only one who had accidently been engineered a mouth, smirked. He started to laugh. He thought the giant eye that might kill them all was halarious to look at. However, when their father suddenly vanished, Payn stopped. He looked at where his father once stood. "Pappa?", Payn had said, seeing he was gone. However, his sadness that his father had left them was followed by fear, for the beast seemed to glow. It fired a powerful laser at the kids, only to have been blocked by their mother. She fell to the ground. Davoir had then ran to his mother, tears filling his eyes. The beast then fired what seemed like a wave of frost, which froze his siblings. Davoir had been enraged. His birthday had been ruined by this fiend. Davoir then did the most redundant thing he'd ever done; he jumped at it. His hands, naturally equiped with claws, were used as a weapon for the first time. He scratched at the eye. That was all he could do. It looked at him. It seemed to chuckle. Davoir, before his very eyes, suddenly was teleported to a planet covered in fire, along with the eye-beast. It used what seemed like magic to place him into a machine and strapped him down. An orange creature was spotted by Davoir before he had been fully strapped in. No matter how hard he struggled, Davoir couldn't get loose. Suddenly, Davoir's life seemed to flash before his eyes as he was shocked by a powerful electrical current... Davoir awoke soon later. He had forgotten everything about his past. He rose from a bed in a classy bedroom. He looked at his hands. He couldn't tell how old he was, or even if he was alive or not. "Who am I...?", he said aloud.He heard a knock on the door. He opened it, to see the giant demon eye, and a hellish land behind it. "Good, your awake...", it said, as Davoir jumped back. Davoir was confused; where was he? What was with that hellish world he saw? "You... Do you remember anything?", it asked. "Nothing... Who are you?", Davoir asked. "Maybe you could tell me who I am?" You are my newest... 'child'. I have called you... Anger....", it said to him. Davoir was from then on named Anger. He had looked at the eye. "I have arms, a body, and legs... How am I your 'child'?", he asked. "Oh, don't ask questions... You've got much to learn.", it answered For years, Anger had been trained in the ways of attacking, defending, using his Nyr-Waves, and using other magical powers he had control of. Many questions had been answered, though many of these answers weren't exactly true. After all this training, the eye had told him that he was ready. "Ready for what?", Anger asked. The eye beast blinked, or so it seemed. "Now that you've been taught what you now, and now ready to know what I am called... I am known as, 'The Devil'.", he told him. "Now, your ready to go live on in the galaxy. I don't know where exactly I am sending you, but I'll always be in contact with you if you need me. Now... I shall send you on your way." The Devil strained. It started glowing. Anger had then been surrounded in a glowing light. He then blinked, and saw a flat plains. The light faded away. Anger looked around. He wondered where he was... He then heard a yell for help. He ran to the situation. One of his kind was being chased by a large beast. He thought that he couldn't just leave her, though she must of not known much about Nyr-Waves, for if she used them, she'd of blown it's brain up. Anger, however, grabbed the creature by the tail, and threw it into the air. He jumped up to it, using magic he had gained from that machine that he was attached too earlier, and punched the beast back to the earth. It had been crushed by the impact. He landed. "T-thank you...!", the girl said. "H-how could I e-ever repay you?" Anger looked at her. "I don't need any money or nothing. I thought it was the right thing to do. Your thanks is enough." The girl started blushing. "I do have a lot of money, though... C-could you be my... Body guard, of sorts? I mean, you don't see someone constantly needing saving like me..." she asked. "Tell me your name, first.", Anger said, in a softer voice. "Emilly... What's yours?, she replied. "Anger... It's a bit plain, I know. But I'll be your bodyguard.", he said. The girl jumped with joy. Over the years, they had epic adventures. One day, the girl kissed him on the cheek. Anger blushed, though looked as if he didn't aprove of it. And ever since she kissed him, he started feeling weaker. After a year or two, Anger entered the role of being both her bodyguard and a scientist. He scanned both him and her, and seeing that the powers within him had depleted by half of what he had before, and it seemed she had gained that half of power he lost. He didn't tell her; she'd learn that she has them in time. Eventually, they met another of their own kind; a brown Namodian with an orb sticking out of his stomach area, who had green eyes. He introduced himself, in a dippy manner, as Ashol. He said to them he had been roaming the universe for centuries, with no real reason. Anger let him tag along with them. He and Anger eventually became close friends (Despite how annoying Ashol was to be around). Eventually, origionally thinking it was some sort of DNA-Deficiency at first, asked Ashol what the orb in his chest was. "This...? This is called a Wish Orb. Yes, there are more than one, though fit the qualifications to have one.", he told them. "Those in my bloodline all have one, though my family tree isn't really that big. The wish orb is obtained as particles, and then, when it chooses a 'master', it will enter their body and grow. It will eventually stretch outside the skin, and burst it open, not harming it's master in any way, for it will heal any damage it's done afterwards. Skin will not grow over it, though." Anger, fascinated by the Wish orb, asked what it did. "It grants wishes. Each wish orb has it's own personality, usually like the masters', so they have their own proficencies. For example, mine has the personality of a prankster. Sure, if I wanted to, I could probably make it have more of a, I dunno, likness for science, but that doesn't matter. Back to what it does. It has, what most people say, infinite amount of power. Those who say that are wrong. The wish orbs have a lot of power, probably enough to fill up twelve star ships, but as a 'master' or 'guardian' of the wish orbs, we aren't to use it unless needed. It uses a fraction of it's power to keep it's master alive, and the rest it can use for healing others, as well as, if you ask something it isn't really willing to do, calling lightning on you, making an explosion near you, or anything else. They can be kinda random." Over the years, they have had easier adventures because of Ashol's strength and agility, and Emilly finally found out the powers she had obtained from Anger. (Accidently, of course.) Anger then started teaching her their powers. Ashol didn't look very happy when he saw it. Anger asked him what was wrong about it. "Well, I can live for, like, EVER. So for me, it seems like your training will be waisted.", Ashol said. He then looked like he had just made up a master plan. Without thinking, he ran and grabbed a needle that takes blood, took out some of his own, and ran up to Anger and Emilly and injected it into them. "Dude, why'd you do that?", Anger asked. "Because, you'll now live longer! Now, in my eyes, it won't feel as much of a waist!", he replied. Anger facepalmed. Eventually, after he finished training Emilly, he built his first Robot, named MAIN, for it was one of many, and what he was going to base other robots he made off of. He said MAIN was a smashing succsess. MAIN greeted himself to Anger's friends, and became the 'encyclopedia' of the group. Anger, Emilly, Ashol, and MAIN had all sorts of adventures. However, Anger then found a strange portal, and, out of his Namodian interest, jumped in. The other three, hopeing it isn't a portal to oblivion, jumped in after him. Well, Ashol knew it wasn't, just never said anything. They all blacked out. MAIN was the first to wake, and so, as apart of his program, woke the others up. They had entered a strange new world, one, they learned over time, that was called Mascotia. Over the years on Mascotia, Anger made his own Space Station, met a dinosaur, accidently cloned said dinosaur, made more robots, made a shop, and even met a crazy goldfish. However, Emilly had eventually grown dark, crazy, and... Yeah crazy. Ashol became Anger's Lab Assistant, and MAIN became his Space Station's head if Intelligence. Elements Element Tech.png|Tech|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Elements#Tech Element Mind.png|Mind|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Elements#Mind Element Gravity.png|Gravity|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Elements#Gravity Abilities and/or Attributes Scientist: Being a scientist, Anger is usually smarter than others when it comes to machinery, elements of the periodic table, and chemicals, and will use this knowlege to his advantage. Aggressive: Anger isn't the friendliest camper. He'll charge headfirst into battles if he knows he has a chance of winning. Sneaky: Despite the fact Anger can charge headfirst into battle, he can also be quite sneaky, and tamper with machinery from the shadows, or when he's reached something while hidden, he might just shoot it from there or jump and claw it's eyes out. Nyr-Waves: Anger is a Namodian, so he has control over Nyr-Waves. He can use them to harm someone's mind, lift something into the air, or make people like him. Poisonous Talons: Being a Namodian, he has sharp claws. However, Anger's can cover themselves with poisons within his body at will, with said poison being extremely deadly. Ranged-Enthusiest: Though, like I said, he'd charge headfirst into any battle, he prefers to be out of arms reach, and uses Ranged weapons most of the time, unless they are litterally in arms reach. Commander: Anger has lots of experience commanding the crew of his Space Station to defend it, so he has knowlege of leading a battle. Wish-Orb: Ashol's Wish Orb has taken a likeing to him, and can grant wishes for him along with Ashol, though Ashol usually stops Anger after one or two wishes. Inventions and Discoveries Plasma Rifle Anger has made a plasma rifle, a powerful weapon, using an AK-47 as a base. The current versions are based around SMGs (HL2 style). Though it needs many improvements in their current state, their unstableness makes Anger love taking the risk in battle. Cloning Machine Anger has made his own cloning machine. Though it works, cloning clones have horrible side effects. Such side effects could be radiations from the clones of the clones, many brain farts, redundantness, big body-parts, large body parts, and even explosive interiors. Age-Ray Gun Anger has many age-ray guns, and these have been used against him at times. Ashol advised Anger not to keep them just piled in storage, despite how redundant Ashol is supposed to be, yet he does so anyway. If using an Age-Ray gun on a machine, it's metal erodes, if set to up-age, or becomes newer, if set to age down. However, the wire's and it's programing also ages with the metal, so it's advised to stay away from using it on functioning machines until their wires and such are taken out until the process is complete. It works on anything else that can 'age'. (i.e., if used on a tree, it may get taller and thicker or smaller and thinner, but used on a rock it may get larger or smaller.) Robots/Cyborgs Anger is most proud for his machines. They are easy to make, in Anger's eyes, but are also very complex at the same time. Anger literally wastes days and days to give his machines with what he calls a personality core, so the robot will randomly choose a set of fitting personalities that will function with it's coding well. For example, the Personality core will NOT choose a hateful personality if the machine is programmed to be a doctor, but might choose such a personality for a guard. Anger might manually choose the personality, though, if the machine is set to have goals. As such, Anger likes variety, and gets angry at scientists who don't bother to give the machines actual personalities that aren't the same as another machine of the same maker. A list of the materials he chooses to make most of his robots out of is as follows: "Ingredients" List Kyranium Crystal - The power source. Personality Core - Where the robots get their variety. Various Metals - As the name suggests, he doesn't have a set metal, but it is usually iron and steel when he makes bases and heads for his machines. Aluminum - If Anger wants to have a very wobbly arm on a machine, he'll use Aluminum, or he will use it as a cover. Old Machinery - He'll use old machinery to make his robots if he can find a program in a machine that he can't or won't use anymore that fits a robot he's building. And he'll check every single old machine. Descriptions Android/Robot - Anger refers to robots and androids as all the same, though they are probably much different. However, these are usually what become his friends. He has made one for about everything you can imagine, and if you can think of something he hasn't revolved the purpose of a robot around, he will get straight to it. He puts as much care into a robot as much as a caring mother is with it's baby's growth and well-being. Anger literally wastes his soul on these robots and usually doesn't get any recognition. Sad, really, but he doesn't care. Cyborgs - Anger has two methods to making cyborgs. He can either do it the normal way, by replacing lost body parts or fixing damaged parts with machinery, or he can do it the confusing way; by sticking rods of metal he had Ashol enchant with magical healing powers into the wound. However, these rods aren't permanent, for once the part it's healing has fully healed, they can be pulled out again, though the up most caution is needed. One false movement when pulling it might result in the patient's healed parts to fail due to either being cut or damaged by the metal being pulled out. Anger usually does the fixing-or-replacing of the body parts method, but the magical rod thing has come into effect before. List of Machines MAIN - Anger's oldest Machine, with the original design kept, which was his most favorite, but had to change on other robots to help them do their roles well. However, MAIN wasn't made to have a personality at first, which would of overloaded his original circuits. However, he modified A TON of MAIN's circuts to make him the wise machine he is today, being the Station's head of Intelligence. I.C.U. - I.C.U. was the first machine that Anger has accidentally screwed up where he could do nothing about it. Anger sent Ashol to get a Kyranium crystal, but Ashol accidentally grabbed a strange, purple one Anger had been testing on. It was corrupt, and sent negative impulses through I.C.U.'s circuits. This lead to Anger and Ashol, with MAIN, Goldee, and Jolrun's (After recoding him after I.C.U. got to him in his off state) help, to regain control over the facility and fix I.C.U.. She has become his best medical officer. Jolrun - Jolrun is also one of Anger's older machines. However, Jolrun's design was different. He had used a strange, jello-like substance as the "head", a piece of metal shaped into a bowl shape as the base, one leg, and two arms, unlike most of Anger's machines being those with at least one leg, at least two arms, a base of any size but having to be squares or cylinders, and heads anywhere. However, Anger likes this design. Jolrun has become Anger's tactical officer and head of defense. Kyranium Crystals A discovery of Anger, he has encountered a strange type of crystal, which he called Kyranium, that emitted power, and charged machines he stuck them in. He uses these instead of energy-generators, for about four of these crystals can produce enough power for a city, if not used up, in about an hour or less. However, they aren't the easiest things to find, but Anger has managed to get lucky, and even has made a machine that locates such crystals. I.V.P.S The I.V.P.S, or Internal Virus Protection System, is a program made by Anger to block himself from downloading harmful viruses and defend his computers from them. He has many copies of the code, so he can always type it up and reprogram it again into a computer, and has it on paper. He has installed it into his robots and into cyborgs so they don't get corrupted, but the code has failed on rare occasions. It cannot defend against some of Mascotia's most powerful viruses, though, despite it's strength. Energy Claws Anger's made energy claws, but the only ones he's made were given to Kenthrn to give him a better advantage when fighting. They're kinda simple, powering up with electrical charges, and then Kenthrn slashes them. They are functioned by the user's brain, and do as it says as best it can as if apart of their body. "Mother Freeze's Touch" A band that freezes everything the arm it is strapped touches, the Freeze-O-Matic 2000, also known as "Mother Freeze's Touch", was given to Kenthrn for the same reason as above. Relationships w/ Commentary Ashol - "Ashol is practically my best friend. Even though he doesn't need it, I'll defend him with my life. He does get on my nerves sometimes, but I can deal with it." Emilly - "...Emilly... Can we skip her? She's... Changed..." MAIN - "The first robot I've ever built. He's a bit of a coward, but it's nice to see he's actually trying to be more courageous." Jolrun - "Another robot I've built, he's one of my leading officers. He's alright, but he and Goldee have some issues to work out." Goldee - "He appeared in my station at random, so I took him in as one of the guards... Yet he and Jolrun hate each other... Man, why do I allow them to use weapons from the storage in self defense?" I.C.U. - "The most recent robot I've built. She's been corrupted in the past, but we got her fixed. Her name is actually International 'Caring' Unit or something like that, but we refer to her as I.C.U., since it's easier to say. She's my station's medical officer." Ploxl - "Not enough science--- I MEAN he's an Axolotl... So... Yeah, he's pretty good just for that reason right there. He's in love with a Xenogaro, though... Then again, it isn't the first time an alien and an 'earth-like creature' have fallen in love. Okay, maybe he was, but Sedger and Karu was a weird couple. Seriously. Xenogaro-Bat-Dragon-Thing hybrid and a CAT... I just don't get the whole thing." Sedger - "As powerful as he is, he's in love with a god dang cat... That isn't normal." Kishiru - "She's to weak and feeble. I'm sorry, as nice as she is, she just is..." Kenthrn - "He's a velociraptor who's also English. Can't go wrong with that! I've also helped him on occasions, so... Yeah. He's a friend." Kriniroth - "Yeah, he's a clone of Kenthrn I accidentally made. Don't wanna say any more." Trivia *Though I've put much thought into Anger already, he probably isn't finished yet. *Anger's page is one of the longest, if not the longest, for a single mascot, if I am correct. *He's never gone evil through his own free will. **However, it is planned he goes insane sometime in the long run, near the last few hundred years of his time. *Anger is actually really old and pale. If he got out in the sun more, he'd be dark blue, like Emilly. *He cares for his machines as if they were his children. Weirdo. *He was Race6000's first mascot/character, and one of the oldest. *He is technically the brother of a dragon... Though that situation was resolved when he and that demon eye thing ("The Devil") went their seperate ways. Aaaand after the dragon beat the living snot out of that eye guy, but who cares. *His favorite snack is ice cream, favorite breakfast meal is waffles, and favorite dinner meal is chicken & gravy. Like his creator. **Despite the fact he loves waffles, he hates pancakes. Absolutely despises them. *Anger was origionally based off of his creator, as a little "fantasy realm" form. Only as a Puffball. Links Emilly Ashol Goldee Jolrun MAIN Anger's Space Station I.C.U. Sedger Kishiru Ploxl Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Alien Category:Mascotia Orbit Category:Race6000 Category:Mascotia Genesis Category:Male Category:Namodian Category:Hero Category:Scientist